ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 35: Le trésor perdu
de:Aht Urhgan-Mission 35 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Démarches Note à propos de ce BCNM Ce combat se déroule à la Crique de Talacca. En revanche, pour aller à cet endroit la première fois, vous devez suivre toutes les étapes de la mission précédente, afin d'obtenir l'objet clé Percipient Eye. Chaque personne qui a déjà complété la mission et viens simplement aider, a simplement à aller à la Rock Slab. Le Percipient Eye déclenche le combat, à ce stade tout le monde dans l'équipe peut examinez la dalle et selectionner l'arène. En combat * Examinez la Rock Slab, qui est le mur ciblable à l'intérieur de la grotte, pas des "???". 6 membres peuvent entrer dans le BCNM qui est limité à 30 minutes. Comme c'est un combat de mission vous ne perdez pas d'expérience si vous mourrez. ** Si vous mourrez tous, Gessho va récupérez toute sa vie. Cela arrive qu'il est des DoTs ou pas sur lui, donc avoir Traction ou mourir en dehors de l'arène n'est pas utile. * Gessho a approximativement 13,000 HP. * Il utilise les sorts Ninjutsu standard, des attaques à distance, et Mijin Gakure. ** Gessho dit la phrase "Feel the fire of my conviction!" ou "I devote my spirit to your destruction..." juste avant d'utiliser Mijin Gakure; c'est peut-être votre dernière chance de l'Etourdissement. Il peut utiliser Mijin Gakure plus d'une fois par combat. * Il a une assez bonne évasion, ~65% de chance de toucher sans Sushi ou Madrigal. * Certains de ses TP move sont des attaques spéciales de Yagudo renommées. La liste de ces TP move est la suivante: ::*'Hane Fubuki' - Feather Storm; attaque à distance et Poison ::*'Happobarai' - Sweep; AoE dommages et Etourdissement, bloquable par les ombres ::*'Hiden Sokyaku' - Double Kick; knockback et Etourdissement ::*'Rinpyotosha' - Howl; effet Cri de guerre ::*'Shiko no Mitate' - Parry; Bonus Defense sur lui ::*'Shibaraku' - 500-1500 dommages AoE et knockback, bloquable par les ombres * Il se téléporte dans l'arène de temps en temps. ** Il utilise généralement un de ces TP move quand il réapparait. ** Il semble que ses téléportations sont dues au changement de haine. * Il peut créer 3-6 faible clones de lui, ce qui les déclenche est inconnu, chaque clone à environ 2,000 HP. Il peut en créer plus d'une fois, et il est possible (mais peu probable) qu'il n'en crée pas du tout. ** Les clones ne tapent pas fort, ils peuvent être kite facilement par un mage avec Cuirasse (Phalange est recommendé). ** Les clones utilisent Mijin Gakure en même temps que Gessho, ce qui mène à des dégâts importants. Ils vont essayer de revenir vers Gessho lorsqu'il prépare Mijin Gakure, pour essayer de Mijin Gakure que la(les) cible(s) que Gessho veut Mijin Gakure. ** Les clones utilisent aussi des TP move et/ou des Ninjutsu en même temps que Gessho, sans tenir compte de leurs TPs. ** Les clones disparaissent après 10-20 secondes. Ils attaquent la personne qui a la haine sur Gessho lorsqu'ils apparaissent mais leurs haines ne sont pas liées. Les clones ne disparaissent pas forcément tous en même temps; le kiter doit être sur que tout les clones sont partis avant de se ruer sur le combat principal. Certaines fois, un seul clone peut rester et combattre pendant 30-35 secondes. * Le monstre célèbre et ses clones sont immunisés à Sommeil (Même avec Sceau élémentaire et Berceuse). * Susceptible d'être paralysé, Lenteur, et Cécité. Il devient de plus en plus résistant à Cécité et Pesanteur au fur et à mesure. * Il abandonne au alentour de 10-15% de sa vie. (Pas à 15%) ---- Description de la mission :;Ordres de mission: ::Vous avez été débarqué(e) du Cercueil Noir avec ordre de protéger le trésor d'Ephramad. Mais il vous faudra d'abord le trouver, quelque part dans la Crique de Talacca... category:Missions Category:Missions Treasures of Aht Urhgan